


Can’t Help Falling In Love With You

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Idk I’m so sorry doe, Kei Uhh he dies and, Kei has the hanahaki, Kuroo married some girl idk which is bullshet, M/M, This is based the song can’t help falling in love with you, i hate myself too, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Another tear slips down Kei’s skin before it drips and makes a tiny splash onto the floor.Soon, Kei was learned he had the “Hanahaki disease.”——I know I suck at summaries, don’t bully me for it.





	Can’t Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was daydreaming one day in the car, and Hanahaki and KuroTsuki was in my mind, and Kei— well— Sorry ._. You can hate me, I hate myself too.

Stomps were heard outside the door, coming closer to the room where Kei was in, on the bed which isn’t in his room. The stomps stop in front of Kei’s door, a moment of silence.

Suddenly, the door shot open, “Tsukki!” A familiar voice calls out, and that seemed to surprise Kei. He expected Yamaguchi, but to think it was the person who got him into his situation, Kuroo.

Kuroo was panting, sweat coming down his forehead, his nose, sliding down his skin to his chin and drips to the floor. “Kuroo-san...” Kei says and his surprising face just stares at the Kuroo who is sweating from running.

Kuroo took a deep breath and ran over to Kei, “Are you okay?!” He asks, his hand wiping the sweat on his forehead.

Kei blinked a couple times, wondering why did Kuroo come here, did he come here to check on Kei? Well, sometimes he does act like a parent, so that’s maybe why he worries. A smile almost formed on Kei’s lips, but he immediately held back the smile and told Kuroo.

”I’m fine Kuroo-san... It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Kei says, it seemed like Kuroo fell for it, for his face suddenly beaming up, but to Kei, he lied. He wasn’t “fine” at all, in fact, it still hurts, seeing Kuroo hurts.

He was deeply in love with Kuroo, and because of that love, that’s how he ended up in the hospital.

 

_Cough!_

_Cough!_

_”Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out, holding onto Kei’s shoulders who was on his knees, a hand covering his mouth. It was not use hiding whatever came out though, blood, petals._

_”Oh my god, call the hospital!” Sugawara shouted, and Takeda, who is just near them immediately took his phone out and dialed for an ambulance._

_’It hurts,’ Kei thought, the tears that were on the edge of his eyes slips down. It was suffocating, Kei thought he would die any moment, the itching in his neck, his body growing hot, his head feeling like a headache, everything hurts._

_”The ambulance is coming right now!” Takeda says._

_They are currently in the gym with the rest of the team, along with other teams. They were having a summer camp, and it’s been a couple times since they came here. Kei enjoyed it, mostly because he gets to know more about Kuroo, a fellow middle blocker in volleyball._

_But Kei knew, he got too attached, to the point where he began to grow feelings for him, and when Kei one time asked him if Kuroo was interested in anyone at the moment, Kuroo replied he wasn’t. Kei thought he had a chance, but lost hopes when another thought came to his head, he doesn’t have hopes because Kuroo doesn’t love him back._

_Sirens were outside, and almost everyone in the gym was panicking. “Tsukki!” And there he was, Kuroo, standing at the other side of his team, looking worried. Kei turned his head to look at Kuroo, and damn. He doesn’t know whether to regret loving him or not._

_Another tear slips down Kei’s skin before it drips and makes a tiny splash onto the floor._

_Soon, Kei learned he had the “Hanahaki disease.”_

 

Kei doesn’t know how long has that been now, 2 to 3 months? Kuroo was the first to show up to Kei’s room, literally at 5am. Who knows, but surely, Kei feels like he doesn’t regret it, like, look at the Kuroo who is being all talkative to him right now.

”And then you know what Bokuto did?! He friggen spiked the ball onto my face, and I had no idea how long we had been running around the school! Oh well, I got my revenge anyways!” Kuroo proudly says.

Kei felt himself giggle, and Kuroo caught him and turned to look at him, “Oya? That’s the fifth time I heard you giggle!” Kuroo gasped, pointing at Kei while the other hand was dramatically covering his own mouth.

Kei gave him a deadpan look, “That’s not really surprising after hearing it four times already,” Kei says.

”Well it still is, you just barely laugh!” Kuroo huffed, both his arms crossing each other— Then Kuroo gasped, “Oh yeah! There is something I haven’t told you!” Kuroo says before taking his phone out.

Kei tilted his head a bit, but just nodded for a Kuroo to continue, he has a bad feeling. Kuroo searches on something in his phone before going, “Ah! Found it!” He says and then turns his screen to Kei and shows him a picture.

Kei widened his eyes a little, wondering who the fuck was it next to Kuroo, holding onto his hand with a blushing face, trying to cover her face with her other hand. He was just about to ask Kuroo, but he saw the rooster hair man smiling, happily too.

So, Kei didn’t want to come off as rude, “Who’s she...?” Kei asks, but Kei knew who that was.

”My girlfriend!” Kuroo says. ‘Thought so,’ Kei almost whispered, but instead, he just gave Kuroo a small smile, “Congratulations,” He says, and that’s when it happened again, the itching in his throat.

”Oh, someone’s calling,” Kuroo says and looked at his phone before telling Kei he needs to leave before leaving the room.

Kei just watched him leave before looking down, he grabs a looking-remote next to him and pressed a button, it was to tell one of the nurses he needed help. But the nurse wasn’t on time before Kei choked, coughed, petals slipping out from his mouth from his throat to the white blanket covering half his body.

The petals, they were part of tulips. That must mean for a one-sided love— It was the same petals from that day, and Kei literally wanted to break down right now and start crying, but he can hear Kuroo’s cheery voice outside the door.

”You want to meet up?”

”Sure! When and where and what time?~”

”My school? I guess that’s fine!”

”Yep, see you!”

Kei widened his eyes, Kuroo was coming, he was coming— When the door open, it was more of a hurry, and Kei felt himself choke up some more petals onto the blanket.

Oh god, it really does hurt, it hurts so much. Kei teared up— “Oh god! I’ll call for the doctor!” It wasn’t Kuroo’s voice, but the nurse who immediately left the room— but he told Kuroo something first, who was surprised.

”Tsukki...?” Kuroo called out and peeked through the doors, and Kei didn’t turn to meet his eyes, at all.

 

_”Let me introduce you my girlfriend, Tsukki!” Kuroo says and arm-pointed with a flat palm at the girl who looked super nervous, standing next to Kuroo, “This is Nakaya Kira!” Kuroo says, making those 3 lips._

_”H-H... Hri!” Nakaya slurped, then gasped, “I’m so sorry!” She says and immediately bowed, and Kuroo just snickered, “So cute,” He says._

_Nakaya was small, she was like Yachi but a little taller, she has long blonde hair that reaches to her waist, but is currently in a ponytail, her tiny hands were intertwined, playing with thumb, showing how nervous she was. Her eyes were brown, and it seems lively._

_Kei almost clicked his tongue, but he just turned away instead, looking at his hand below, his right hand in a fist and his left hand covering it, “Tsukishima...” Was all he said._

_Nakaya nodded, “I-I see! Tsukishima-kun!” She says, sounding confident about it, and Kei feels bad because she is the reason why Kuroo is so happy, and he is hating her for no reason— Well, he’s just jealous..._

 

”You know what I want to do with Nayaka?” Kuroo asks, looking down to the floor, and Kei just cocked his head to the right a bit, trying to look at Kuroo who was looking down, “We’ve been together for almost a year and a half now, and well...” Kuroo flushes.

That’s right, a year and a half now, that means Kei was in the hospital for a year and half. Everyone on his team would come visit him time to time, his family too, but it was Kuroo (Bokuto and Akaashi too, and Kenma sometimes because Kuroo kept bugging him) who came mostly, since the hospital was in Tokyo. Kei was gaining for emotions, but at the same time, his feelings for Kuroo grew stronger.

”Maybe I should ask her hand in for marriage...?” Kuroo says, and Kei widened his eyes, but he immediately closes his eyes when Kuroo shot up to look at him.

”That’s not my decision, Kuroo-san,” Kei says mockingly, trying not to sound like he was hurt. Kei opened his eyes and met Kuroo’s eyes, “Do something that will make you happy, Kuroo-san,” Kei says and a small smile formed on his lips.

Kuroo stares at Kei blankly, then he beams up and nods, “You’re right! Then I will do it!” Kuroo says, “That was fast, but good luck,” Kei replied almost immediately, his smile already gone and did a thumbs up.

”Maybe I should it... The next time we hang out!” Kuroo says and Kei just shook his head, “Did you even find a ring first?” Kei says, and Kuroo gasped, “Oh my god, you’re right!” Kuroo says, and Kei just gave a slight laugh.

 

_Apparently, Kei was able to get out the hospital to attend a wedding— Kuroo’s wedding that is. Yes, Nakaya replied Kuroo a yes. So right now, Kei is watching the man— whoever that is talking about to accept each other because Kei doesn’t have time to think, watching the groom and bride holding hands._

_”You may kiss the bride,” The man says, and with that, Kuroo and Nakaya leaned forward. Kei had to turn his head away, he wasn’t going to watch something as disgusting as this._

_Cheers were heard in the church, whistles and a couple words of congratulations. Kei wanted to puke, even though he didn’t see the kiss, he needed to—_

_Kei widened his eyes and had to get up immediately, he HAD to leave! Heat began to take over his body, and Kei almost limped, but he didn’t care and rushed out the church. No one has seemed to notice that he had left, well— Kuroo did, but he didn’t say anything about it._

_There was a bathroom that was sitting next to the church, and Kei rushed in there, good thing there wasn’t anyone around yet. Kei shuts the stall, wishing it wasn’t a stall, but a one-man bathroom._

_Kei coughed, Kei felt the ache, he leans over the toilet and lets the petals fall out— It wasn’t petals— They were flowers now. Kei raised a brow, why the fuck—_

_Oh-_

_Oh—_

_It was a red spider lady flower, along with tulips. Kei laughed, almost maniacally, but tears were falling down, so it’s an “I don’t know,” but he knew what this meant._

_He was going to die. And with that, Kei collapses._

 

”Tsukishima!” Kuroo says. After Kei collapsed, someone just entered the bathroom and found Kei— with blood coming out his mouth before calling the ambulance. Kuroo heard it afterward when the ambulance came. He was still in his wedding outfit, but he didn’t care, he was just informed that Kei was going to die. Good thing he excused himself from Nakaya.

The security wouldn’t let Kuroo enter the room, the doctors surrounding Kei, trying to figure out what to do, but with so much panic, time was lessening. Kuroo could see Kei though, he could see his friend, about to die.

”Tsuki—!” 

_Beeeeeeeeeeee—_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaannndd that’s it! I know, I’m a bitch, I hate myself too. The beee part was the— Whatever that thing is to know if you’re still alive, that means Kei died :) Doctors tbh, it was the doctors fault, not Kei, nor Kuroo, not even Nakaya, but the slow ass doctors. XD
> 
> I’m sorry that it’s not longer though, not like I can write 5000 words in one day ;w; Tell your thoughts in the comments, please!~


End file.
